There exists a plethora of variables that affect performance of a turbine engine. One such variable that has been identified in dry-low NOx (DLN) combustor design turbines is the air flow distribution between the combustor zone and the leakage air flows. Typically, a spring clip seal is used in such a turbine engine to direct gases, such as common air, into a combustor basket where the air mixes with fuel. Conventional spring clip seals direct air through center apertures in the seals and are formed from outer and inner housings. The seals are generally cylindrical cones that taper from a first diameter to a second, smaller diameter. The first diameter is often placed in contact with a transition inlet ring, and the second, smaller diameter is often fixedly attached to a combustor basket. The inner and outer housings include a plurality of slots around the perimeter of the housings which form leaves in the housing. The leaves are capable of flexing and thereby imparting spring properties to the spring clip seal. This spring force assists in at least partially sealing the inner housing to the outer housing. 
Conventional spring clips allow up to 8% of the total air flow distribution flowing through a center aperture of a spring clip seal to leak through the seal. Such leakage can often cause undesirable outcomes. For instance, air leakage at this level can cause high engine performance variability, which is characterized by high NOx emissions, high dynamics or flashback, or any combination thereof. 
Turbine spring clip seals have attempted to reduce leakage across the seal by configuring the inner housing and the outer housing, each having a plurality of slots,  so that the slots in the inner housing are offset relative to the slots in an outer housing, thereby reducing leakage across the seal. However, the number of slots contained in conventional seals limits the ability of the seals to prevent air leakage. 
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved turbine spring clip seal that reduces the amount of air leaking through slots in the seal. 